Before you came
by fattigaupo
Summary: Naruto is a ninja, but has always wanted to be an artist. Bullied at school and diaproved of at home, Naruto's life is a misery. But when a beautiful stranger comes to his aid, his life is never quite the same...   A lot of ouofcharacterness.
1. First sight

Before you came

Chapter one; same old same old.

Naruto POV

"Get up." said the voice. I didn't move. "I said GET UP" The voice repeated. Slowly I stood up, keeping my eyes to the ground. I knew it wouldn't last long, just until I was bruised and bleeding, then they would stop. It always amazed me how cruel some people were. But you get used to it, learn to block out the voices.

"Look at him so pathetic" yelled Sasuke. He was the ring leader, the head of the pack. But plenty of people followed; Ino, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Sai. Even some of the younger kids; Konnahamaru and Mogei.

Sasuke sent a sharp kick my way, making my legs buckle and give way.

"Dear god, I don't think Konnahamaru would have fallen from that." Laughed Sasuke, followed by the rest of the gang "You really are the worst Ninja ever Naruto"

Yes that's me, Naruto, the most unpopular kid in the school, thanks to Sasuke and all the rest. For about three years now, I've been the subject of torment and emotional torture. It's was true what Sasuke said, I am the worst Ninja ever. Its not my fault, it's my father. He didn't seem to realise that I wasn't cut out for Ninja school. He ignored the fact that I was too quiet and gentle to become a ninja. Each time my mother implied this he would just use the same argument 'That Hinata girl from the Hyuga clan, she's just the same as Naruto and she manages just fine. There's also that chubby boy, name of Choji, even he manages. So why can't my son?"

So here I was stuck in Ninja High school, I would have preferred to be anywhere but here. I wish dad would just see me for who I am and except that. To be honest I would have preferred to go to art school. I've always had a talent for drawing, or that's what my mum says.

"Leave him Sasuke, he's pathetic" said Sakura pulling on Sasuke's arm and sending a contemptuous glare my way. Ah Sakura, I've always loved her. Shame the feeling isn't mutual. She's mad a bout Sasuke, but he's too much of a snob to go out with any of the girls. They're not 'good' enough for him apparently.

Sasuke brushed off Sakura's hand ignoring her comment.

"I don't know why you call yourself a ninja. What Jutsu's can you do exactly?" asked Sasuke scornfully.

I looked down at the hard ground, not wanting to answer his question. It seemed that my eyes saw the ground more often than the sky.

"Hey Sasuke asked you a question, dumbass, answer it"

I didn't need to look up to know that it was Kiba who had spoken. He was Sasuke's right hand man, the one who would think up elaborate lies when teachers caught us.

"I… I can do some things." I mumbled in a vain attempt to stand up for myself. "I can do the Sshadow clone Jutsu."

My comment was followed by a loud bark of laughter from Sasuke. Everybody else joined in.

"Seriously? That's it?" asked Sasuke still laughing. "I think Konnahamaru and Mogei are learning that at the moment. No doubt they'll master it better than you did."

My cheeks began to flame. I kept my head down.

"So, if you think you can complete your ninja days with only the 'shadow clone jutsu' then let's see. Fight me."

Looking up I could see Sasuke's eyes filled with malice. Fight? He wanted me to fight him? But if I did then I would surely be beaten black and blue… One the other hand if I didn't, I would also be beaten black and blue by the rest of his gang. It was a no win situation. It was my choice; beaten up by one person or eleven. I decide to take my chances against Sasuke, and hope that a teacher would come out soon after all school would be starting soon..

Swallowing, I stood to my feet. Sasuke smiled evilly.

"Lets see how many seconds it takes for me to have you begging for mercy" said Sasuke assuming a fighter's pose.

Before I even had a chance to take a deep breath Sasuke was hurtling through the air at top speed. His legs thrown out he kicked me square in the chest. I nearly fell, but at the last minute managed to save my self, by performing the Shadow clone jutsu. A copy of myself caught me before I fell.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly then narrowed.

"Still relying on that jutsu? Heh, it won't do you any good." Sasuke ran forward kicking the clone I had made in the face so it disappeared. Reaching out he wrapped his fingers around my throat tightening his grip. As I struggled for breath I heard a voice cry out across the grounds.

"STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW!"

Turning my head slightly to see who my saviour was, my eyes bulged. I couldn't believe it, and by the look on Sasuke's face, he was as shocked as I was…

Yasuko Cretan


	2. OOOOOOOO burned

EEEEEk forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Why do we even have to do this. It is on . Anyways I don't want to get sued so:

I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it, besides this story. And other stories under the name of fattigalupo. Whatever you already knew that cause if I did own Naruto, I would be somewhere hot reading a good book and laughing at how successful I am.

Anyway if I don't get any reviews then there will be no future chapters. What's the point of writing for no one?

**Sasuke POV**

**I dropped my hands from Naruto's neck. A girl was standing at the entrance to the school. She was glaring at me, her eyes hard and angry. But even with a scowl on her face, I could still see how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but stop and stare. Her hair was really short in a tiny bob with a front fringe. It was brown and straight and glossy. I had never seen hair so pretty (not even in my own mirror). Her eyes were a soft blue and lined with heavy mascara and eyeliner. Her skin was as pale as my own. She was wearing a tight green tank top with fishnet sleeves; she had a strand of purple beads hanging around her neck. Her headband was wrapped around her waist; under the headband was a pair of black shorts. She had bandages wrapped around her wrist and one ankle. On her feet were a pair of shoes much like lady Tsunade's.**

**Through out the whole time I was staring at her all I could think was 'finally I've found the girl beautiful enough to be my girlfriend'. Plus she was confident; clearly she was a new student, I would have noticed her before, and already she was making herself known.**

"**Hey" I called out to her as she walked toward me "What's your name?" I looked her full in the face, knowing that as soon as she saw me close up she's fall for me.**

**But she didn't even look in my direction. Walking straight past me she held out a hand to Naruto who had fallen when I had let go of his throat.**

"**Hey, are you ok?" She asked, her voice was so beautiful when it was soft, and it was when she spoke to Naruto, when I was angry it was plain scary.**

"**Um yeah I think so" muttered Naruto blushing as she pulled him to his feet. Idiot. I glared at him.**

"**My name is Nicole" Said the girl smiling at Naruto, she was so goddamned gorgeous.**

"**Nicole huh, nice name." I said placing a hand on her shoulder "My name is Sas…" ****I got no further. Nicole had spun around knocking my hand from her shoulder.**

"**Keep your filthy paws off me" she yelled glaring at me.**

**I couldn't believe it, I ha never met a girl who hadn't fallen for me with in ten minutes. Even Hinata gave up on Naruto when she realised how weak he was. Girls never disliked me let alone hated me as this girl obviously did. I decided to play dumb.**

"**Hell what did I do?" I asked faking innocence. If I hadn't decided to become a ninja I could have easily become and actor.**

"**Oh I don't know, best up an innocent boy" She said still glaring at me.**

"**Hey he was asking for it..." I began but I was cut off.**

"**Asking for it" Shouted Nicole her glare going up several notches. "I saw the whole thing and I do not recall him walking up to you and asking to be bullied"**

**My mouth hung open, glancing slightly to the left, I could see that everyone else was as shocked as me. Nobody ever complained about me pushing kids around. I was the coolest and most feared kid in school. No one bugged me, unless they had a death wish. And here was this new girl coming and breaking the status quo. A beautiful new girl.**

"**Look" I said smiling and making my voice kind and reasonable "We got off to the wrong foot, my name is Sasuke. Sure my friends and I were picking on Naruto, but seriously if you ever saw him fight you'd understand. You don't have to be lumbered with him, come hang with us we'll show you around"**

**There was no way Nicole would hate me after this little speech. It was a full proof plan. Or so I thought. I instead of agreeing with me and ditching Naruto, she shook her head mockingly at me.**

"**If there's one thing I hate more than a bully, its an arrogant bully." Said Nicole giving me a pitying smile.**

**Then turning her back to me to face Naruto she said;**

"**Do you think you could show me the way to the main office?"**

**Naruto nodded, bewilderment set clearly on her face. Then they both turned and walked away towards the school building.**

**This wasn't the end, I thought as my eyes narrowed. How dare that girl show me up in front of every one? She may have won round one, but I would be sure to bring her down slowly and painfully. I was going to make her life hell…**


	3. Deidara

No is still don't own Naruto, Ha in my dreams.

Sorry that the chapters were so short. I couldn't be assed to write more. This one is a bit longer.

Every one still review.

Naruto POV

Say something I urged myself as the main office came with in sight. Speak to her I told my self. Soon you'll be at the door and then she'll be gone. She won't want to hang around with a loser like me. The door came closer and closer. The oak of the door was visible, I opened my mouth to speak…

But it was too late we had reached the door. This beautiful fearless girl had come to my aid and I was too scared to say a thing to her. Nice going.

"Well here it is" I said gesturing at the door "Lady Shizune will be in there, she's the secretary" I sighed regretfully as I turned to go I as such a fool. Why was I such a chicken? I began to walk away from the door cursing myself bitterly.

"Hey" She called after me "Don't ditch me, please wait"

I turned around to face her. She wasn't messing around. I couldn't detect a single shred of malice in her eyes. All I saw was pleading and a touch of fear. Her blue eyes had none of the earlier anger.

"Sure I'll wait for you" I said giving the floor all of my attention. "Ttthanks for helping me earlier, I'm really grateful" the last part I mumbled. I was really embarrassed that this girl had chosen me over Sasuke. Of course I didn't kid myself that she would stay friends with me. I knew that as soon as she met new people I would be history, but I was going to make the most out of it while I could. If it meant I got to spend a bit more time with her it was worth it.

"Hey do you think I could borrow your timetable? I'd like to have at least one person I know in all my classes" Said Nicole her voice breaking into my thoughts.

Me? She wanted to be in all her classes with me? Hell I wasn't complaining, even if she did ditch me as soon as she made new friends, at least I'd be able to stare at her.

"Uh sure…"I said fumbling in my bag. It was dusty from the floor when Sasuke had pushed me. Jerk. Handing over my slightly crumpled timetable my fingers brushed hers. She smiled, my heart jumped about a mile. She had such a beautiful smile. Not toothy like some girl, but not shy. I watched as she walked up the steps to the office. Five minutes I'd known her and already I'd fallen in love.

Nicole POV

I knocked on the door and waited till I was told to enter. Geez this place was too formal. At most of my other schools there had just been a sheet of glass which you moved aside when you wanted to speak to the secretary. Hmm I thought, this school needs a lot of work.

"What do you require, my dear?" asked the secretary in an extremely posh voice. Even if Naruto hadn't told me lady Shizune's name I would have had no problem finding out. At the front of her desk stood a large gold plate declaring;

'Lady Shizune, secretary'

It was as though she was the headmistress or something. And require? What's wrong with a need for gods sake? Lady Shizune was wearing a neat purple dress and her head band around her neck. Her office was extremely tidy and formal. She had nothing in the room to reflect her personal life. Hmmm this was gunna need a lot of work, more work than most schools I'd been to.

"Hi my name is Nicole Wainwright* I'm a new student here" here I said smiling at lady Shizune; as secretary of a high school I doubted she go that many smiles.

"Ah yes" said Shizune rifling through a neat pile of sheets on her desk. The way she spoke; in a weird high posh voice made me think she was putting it on.

"I have your timetable just here, if you'll…" Shizune began, but I cut her off. I seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Um I was wondering if I could have the same subjects as Naruto (It said at the top of the timetable) Uzumaki. I have his schedule here" I said handing it over. Looking at Shizune's expression I could see she wasn't going to give in easily. I sighed inwardly, I hated using my eye influence on people, it denied them their free will plus there was the fact that it was forbidden except in extraordinary circumstances. But I would have to if I wanted to be in Naruto's class and I did, very much. I had the feeling that he was key if I wanted to complete my task.

So as Shizune shook her head and began to talk I switched on my eye control a little at a time…

"I'm sorry but this is highly irregular I…" Shizune trailed off, as she looked up from the desk, into my eyes. Her body became rigid as her brain tried to reject the external influence I was forcing on her. Tried, but failed.

"I'm sure that will be fine." said Shizune in a happy slightly dazed voice. "I'll just run it through the system for you. Just copy your friend's lessons onto this timetable" She sang handing over a blank timetable. Oops maybe a used a little too much on her.

"Thank you" I called behind me as I turned to go.

I was just reaching for the handle to the door when I heard a quiet pop from behind me and a hand grabbed my shoulder. Oh joy I thought as I turned, just when I thought I'd gotten away with it.

Standing blocking my view from Shizune stood a tall man with blonde hair cut in a fringe that hid half his face. The rest of his hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. He was wearing a black coat that reached from the floor to his chin. On the coat were large red splotches in organized patterns. It was the coat of the Akatsuki.

Yo, writer here, just wanted to explain some stuff. The Akatsuki exist but they are good. No _humans _know about them okay.

You may find out later that you don't like my story and that it's gay. TOUGH. Deal with it I don't want comments like 'oh I hate this story' only constructive criticism please. Or I will comment meanly on all your stories ;)

*Nicole Wainwright the name of my friend. Ok I could have chosen a Japanese name or used a Naruto name but I chose not to DEAL WITH THIS TOO. I LIKE HER NAME. Check out her stuff, her name is Demonfoxthing.

This was none other than Deidara; I knew why he was here too. To tell me off for using my eyes, I had to say though that this was pretty quick for him. Usually it takes him ages to come and sort someone out, I guess he just likes ranting at me.

"Can I help you with anything?" called Lady Shizune. Looking over I could see that she was smiling and faintly singing 'some where over the rainbow'. She didn't seem to mind that a strange man had popped out of nowhere in the middle of her room. Ooops maybe I had used my eyes a little to much on her.

Deidara turned his head slightly so his eyes locked with Shizune's, her eyes closed and she lay her head on the table. Deidara turned his attention to me, he didn't look pleased.

"I assume you are aware of why I am here." he said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Unless you were just passing through to say hi, then no I got nothing" I replied cheerily. Hell why not mess around with him just a little. That was when he started to get really mad.

"You've been on earth for about five minutes and already you've broken the rules" Shouted Deidara, his ponytail bobbing as he shouted. I decided to watch that instead of his face.

"I think" continued Deidara oblivious to my sudden fascination with his hair "That I need to remind you of your duties. You were sent to earth to make a difference; to fix a broken place. Instead all you've done is mess around with people's minds. This is your second chance. You screwed up bad and the council forgave you. Don't break their trust. You know what will happen if you do." Deidara stopped to give me an angry glare. Finally he noticed where my attention was drawn to.

"Were you even listening to a word I said?" He asked touching his pony tail self-consciously.

"Uh yeah" I said finally drawing my eyes from his hair " I heard a few 'yous' and'a's'"

Deidara's face began to redden in anger.

"Just kidding" I said before he got too mad, I wasn't that stupid "Look I heard this all before. I only used my power because I needed to be in the same class as this guy and... anyway I won't do it again" I smiled innocently (I hope) at him.

Deidara raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief. Ok fair enough I'm not exactly the most reliable person in the world. I have been known to, ahem lie frequently and cheat.

"Look I gotta go, I don't want to be late for my first class. Hopefully I won't be seeing you again anytime soon" I said as I reached for the second time for the door handle. Deidara didn't look ready to let me go but I had no time to waste. I'd kept Naruto waiting long enough.

"See ya" I called stepping out of the room. Deidara opened his mouth but I shut the door in his face. What, he was starting to bug me, and besides, right now Naruto was more important then Deidara.


End file.
